


Дело о пропавшем шоколаде

by Visenna



Series: Разбитая чашка [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tsum!verse, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: В Башне завелся вор, а Стив боится получить ответ на не заданный пока вопрос
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Разбитая чашка [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1171883
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Дело о пропавшем шоколаде

**Author's Note:**

> Для понимания событий необходимо помнить, что последний фик серии закончился так:
> 
> "Тони, заходя в ресторан следом за Стивом, в десятый раз опустил руку в карман и проверил, на месте ли синяя бархатная коробочка. Сегодня днем Ти Джей продемонстрировал ему насмерть исчерканную бумажку, на которой можно было различить «Тони», «лучшее, что со мной…», «ты будешь моим му…». Тони улыбнулся, чмокнул Ти Джея в нос-кнопку и прошептал:
> 
> — Ты тоже считаешь, что нам пора? Спасибо, мелкий!
> 
> Стив, похоже, разработал план, а Тони всегда больше полагался на импровизацию."

— У нас в Башне завелся вор! — провозгласил Клинт, воздев руки к потолку гостиной. Постоял немного и рухнул в кресло с таким драматическим надрывом, будто пробовался на роль в шекспировской пьесе, где все долго страдали, а потом умерли.

— Что у тебя пропало? — без особого интереса спросил Брюс, просматривая глянцевый журнал. Что он там искал, было загадкой почище таинственной пропажи Клинта.

— Конфеты! — Трагический шепот Клинта был по-прежнему донельзя театрален. — Все, что я получил от восторженных поклонниц к дню святого Валентина…

— И не успел съесть? Не верю, — сказала Наташа, не отрываясь от планшета, на экране которого кто-то кого-то бил.

— Даже я не могу употребить столько шоколада за один раз, — громыхнул от дверей Тор. — Хотя как-то раз на пиру в чертогах Одина мы с Вольштаггом на спор расправились с целым коробом медовых пряников во-о-от такого размера. Нынче я отдал избытки подаренных мне сладостей Дарси, подруге Джейн, и она обещала позаботиться о них. Но должен признаться, самую большую коробку со сладостями в виде алых сердец я так и не сумел найти.

— Вот видишь! — возопил Клинт, на сей раз отдав предпочтение драматическим восклицаниям. Шептать — это был не его метод. — А у Тони...

Стив насторожился. Каждый раз, как только речь шла о Тони, его собственное сердце превращалось в мягкий шоколад и карамель, да к тому же делало опасные кульбиты, совсем не подходящие к случаю. 

— Что у Тони? — спросил он, стараясь звучать спокойно и буднично. Наташа отчего-то вздохнула. — У него тоже что-то пропало? Это может быть опасным, он угощал меня как-то кофе, так там даже сахар — стреляющий...

— Нет, нет, — успокоил Клинт, и Стиву показалось, что и на его физиономии проступило нечто странное. Словно Бартон изо всех сил старался не ляпнуть лишнего. — Просто у Старка тьма поклонниц, ты же в курсе. Ну и вот.

Стив почувствовал, что звереет. Тихо, тайно и стыдно, но неотвратимо. Еще бы он не знал про поклонниц Тони — в каждом чертовом женском журнале была минимум одна статья на тему "как закадрить самого знаменитого холостяка современности". 

— Что — и вот? — уточнил он. — Тони отбивался от них конфетами?

Наташа и Клинт переглянулись, точно обменявшись безмолвным "а это мысль!"

— Нет, — сказала, наконец, Романова. — Просто к дате пришло столько подарков-валентинок, и почти все со сладостями, что Пятнице пришлось отвести под них целый этаж, прежде чем отправить в социальные службы. И на этом этаже кто-то здорово похозяйничал. Я как раз просматриваю записи с камер, но на них ничего не рассмотреть.

— На записях с камер Пятницы ничего не рассмотреть? — мгновенно подобрался Стив. — Это явно враг, и враг непростой!

— Не факт, — вздохнула Романова. — Просто кто-то залепил объективы розовой жвачкой.

— Так может, это мелюзга? — Стив оглядел сокомандников. — Они же обожают сладости.

— Но не в таких количествах, — отозвался Брюс. — Если бы кто-то из малышей съел столько шоколада, он бы носился по Башне миниатюрной ракетой.

В этот момент мимо них просвистела красно-синяя пуля, сделала в воздухе мертвую петлю, пронзительно пискнула и унеслась прочь. Стив едва успел опознать в снаряде Питти, как следом в гостиную со стороны окна ввалилась более взросла версия Человека-паука, рассыпая вокруг розовые лепестки, пахнущие ванилью.

— Кажется, у нас есть первый подозреваемый! — чересчур радостно и громко объявил Клинт. — Эй, Питер, что с твоим питомцем?

— Мы только что вернулись с детского праздника, — пояснил Питер, стягивая с головы капюшон. — Питти упал в шоколадный фонтан, и с тех пор похож на сумасшедшую птичку из компьютерной игры. 

— То есть, вы не брали конфеты у Тора и Клинта? — для порядка уточнил Стив.

— Зачем? — Изумился Питер. — Нам и без того надарили целую кучу! Мне пришлось запереть шоколад в гардеробной, чтобы Питти не объелся. — Потом он нахмурился и потер лоб. — Кстати, когда мы уходили из дома, мне показалось, что дверь туда приоткрыта, но я не придал значения…

— Ты же знаешь, нельзя не придавать значения, — сурово сказал Стив, давя непрошеное, почти отцовское умиление. Питер был таким, таким... словом, если бы у него и Тони все было чуть попроще, и если бы — предположим, только предположим! — он сам решился бы, наконец, задать Тони главный вопрос, и если бы все получилось как надо, то именно такого паренька, как Пит, они с Тони растили бы вдвоем. Если бы только Тони согласился, если бы... — А? 

Питер убрал паутину, только что трепыхавшуюся у самого его носа.

— Я говорю, прости, Кэп, я был немножко вне себя, все эти праздничные хлопоты и так далее, — сказал Питер, глядя на него с тревогой. Питти, вереща, снова появился в поле зрения и стал крутить фигуры высшего пилотажа, и Питер ловким броском обеспечил ему что-то вроде американских горок, только из паутины и в воздухе. — Ты точно в порядке? Нет, не так. Мы точно в порядке?

— Почему ты весь в лепестках и пахнешь, как ванильный стручок? — уточнил Стив.

— Потому что Мишель меня догнала и осалила вот такой огромной коробкой этого добра, — вздохнул Питер. — Я точно-преточно на ней женюсь, когда, ну... когда мы закончим школу, поступим в колледж и...

— И когда она решит, что это ее интересует? — весело уточнил Тони, появляясь в дверях. Он был явно из мастерской: старые джинсы, растянутая майка с пятнами масла, на лице — следы от защитных очков. Стив спрятал руки за спину — так захотелось разгладить эти следы пальцами. — Учти, Паучок, некоторые девушки совсем не мечтают о колечке с бриллиантом и фуршете на пятьсот гостей. И если ты поставишь вопрос ребром, то придется выбирать, готов ли ты пойти на компромисс или сама идея женитьбы важнее конкретного человека.

Стив почувствовал, как сердце рухнуло куда-то в район колен и теперь бестолково трепыхалось в неположенном месте. Тони понял, что Стив собрался делать предложение? Или нашел кольцо, и теперь мягко дает понять, что не собирается связывать себя официальными обязательствами? Или?.. Впрочем, остальные тоже уставились на Тони с удивлением. Брюс встревоженно нахмурился, Наташа неодобрительно поджала губы, Клинт бросил амплуа драматического актера и просто разинул рот, а Питер и вовсе замер кроликом перед удавом.

Тони с силой провел ладонью по лицу и вздохнул:

— По-идиотски вышло, правда? Прости, Питер, я, кажется, невовремя решил сыграть роль умудренного жизнью наставника. Будем считать, что пробы провалены. Как продвигается дело о похищении шоколада, мисс Марпл? — спросил он Наташу.

Та пожала плечами.

— Пока никаких следов. Посторонних в Башне не было, если только грабители не воспользовались телепортацией или магией. Что интересно, пропали только конфеты в разноцветной фольге. Остальные не тронуты.

— И все же, я думаю, это кто-то из мелких, — сказал Тони. — Где они, кстати? Ну, кроме Питти, разумеется.

Питти качался вниз головой на ниточке паутины и пищал что-то, подозрительно напоминавшее саундтрек к «Красотке».

— Торсон отправился на прогулку вместе с леди Джейн и леди Дарси, — сообщил Тор. — Я присоединюсь к ним позже, чтобы принять участие в праздновании дня Фрейи.

Стив представил себе, как могли бы проходить праздники во славу богини любви и плодородия в Асгарде, и понадеялся, что Тор не вздумает осуществить часть ритуалов прямо посреди ресторана.

— Птенчик еще вчера отбыл на ферму, — доложил Клинт. — А я обещал появиться к обеду, так что… Старк, я возьму вертолет?

— Вернешь — не забудь заправить, — хмыкнул Тони. — И передавай привет Лоре.

— Халк Второй увел Эль на свидание в оранжерею. — Брюс бросил быстрый взгляд на Наташу и порозовел.

— Скорее Эль его увела, и теперь они там щебечут над какой-то особенной магнолией и объедаются манговым десертом, — безмятежно отозвалась Наташа. — Кстати, нас вечером не ждите, мы с Брюсом идем в театр, вернемся поздно.

Стив вздохнул. Он был рад за Брюса и Наташу, у которых все потихоньку налаживалось. Очень рад. А вот у них с Тони что-то пошло не так. Вскоре после истории со съеденными записками Тони пригласил Стива в ресторан, но свидание не удалось. Сперва Тони отчего-то нервничал, кусал губы и замолкал на полуслове, потом ни с того ни с сего предложил Стиву присмотреть дом в Нью Джерси, несколько раз порывался встать, снова усаживался на место, а после им пришлось все бросать и мчаться в тот самый Нью Джерси на нудистский пляж Сэнди Хук, где из воды толпой полезли жутковатые гибриды морских ежей, крабов и осьминогов. С чудовищами справились быстро, но Тони стал тихим и задумчивым, наотрез отказываясь признаваться, что стряслось. Стив целовал его, пытаясь прогнать дурные мысли, и Тони привычно вспыхивал под его прикосновениями, тянулся навстречу, кусался, жадничал. Но как-то так случилось, что ни одно свидание с тех пор не прошло по плану. Чего только не сваливалось им на голову: пожар на заводе «Старк Индастриз» в Орегоне, срочный вызов от Фьюри, три инцидента со стрельбой и даже сцена ревности, которую устроила Тони совершенно незнакомая женщина прямо посреди выставки импрессионистов. Стив несколько раз брал с собой красную бархатную коробочку, но случай достать ее из кармана так и не представился. Будто судьба намекала на что-то и все сильнее злилась на непонятливых людей. На сегодняшний праздник у Стива были особые надежды — вдруг магия дня влюбленных поможет довести задуманное до конца? Но теперь…

-…второй день не могу оттащить от паяльника, — тем временем говорил Тони. — Наотрез отказывается выходить из мастерской.

— Кого это мне напоминает? — вопросил Клинт, возвращаясь к театральным замашкам, однако теперь он предпочел комедийный жанр.

— Кажется, он готовит подарок для Эйба. Даже мне смотреть не разрешает. Кстати, а где твоя звездно-полосатая копия?

Стив задумался и понял, что почти не видел Эйба в последние несколько дней.

— Я думал, он вместе с Ти Джеем.

Тони покачал головой.

— Совершенно точно нет. Ти Джей даже спит возле верстака, и делает это в гордом одиночестве.

— Пора объявлять спасательную операцию? — встревоженно спросил Питер.

— Вряд ли Ти Джей был бы так спокоен, если бы с Эйбом что-то случилось. Пятница?

— Сигнал ошейника фиксируется на территории Башни, босс, — бодро отчиталась та. — Визуальное подтверждение отсутствует, поскольку в зоне личных апартаментов видеонаблюдение не ведется.

— Если бы это было гарантией, что мелкий действительно здесь, — вздохнул Тони. — Ладно, подождем до вечера.

— А вы, мистер Старк, разве никуда сегодня не собираетесь с Капитаном? — с любопытством спросил Питер. — Праздник же!

Тони и Стив переглянулись и одновременно отвели глаза.

— Мы решили провести его дома, — ответил Стив, почему-то ощущая мучительную неловкость. — В последнее время все наши выходы в свет заканчиваются мини-катастрофами, так что не хочется испытывать судьбу.

— Так что если думаешь присоединиться… — начал было Тони, и подозрения Стива только укрепились. Кажется, Тони и впрямь намерен не дать ему совершить глупость и произнести роковые слова, потому что иначе придется выбирать, и выбор будет не в пользу Стива. Хотя если говорить о компромиссах, Стиву тоже не нужен ни фуршет на пятьсот гостей, ни бриллианты. Но не спросить он просто не мог.

Питер в ужасе замахал руками.

— Нет-нет-нет, мистер Старк, Мишель предложила сходить в боулинг, и я… И еще мне надо показаться на глаза тете Мэй!

— Конечно, Питер. Не дай ореховому штруделю взять над собой верх. И забудь уже про «мистера Старка», сколько раз повторять!

— Пожалуй, и я отправлюсь в путь, — провозгласил Тор.

Через несколько минут гостиная опустела. Тони спустился обратно в мастерскую, напоследок посоветовав Стиву все-таки проверить, где ошивается Эйб. Вдруг его погребло под грудой ворованных сладостей? 

Стив дисциплинированно проследовал туда, куда указала Пятница — в собственную студию. Именно там, судя по всему, Эйб скрывался сам и прятал награбленное. Комната стояла тихая, светлая и пустая — ни следа преступной деятельности. Но сигнал от ошейника вел именно сюда, и Стив со вздохом принялся обыскивать все мало-мальски укромные места: ящики комода, стол, коробки с красками, и все без толку. Почти отчаявшись, Стив услышал шорох, доносившийся из-за холстов с неудачными работами, прислоненных к стене в дальнем углу. Стараясь ступать как можно тише, он подошел поближе и заглянул в укрытие.

Эйб был там, и там же шоколадным холмом возвышались пропавшие конфеты. Присмотревшись, Стив понял, что их попытались сложить в форме то ли древнеримского амфитеатра, то ли гнезда. Но первым делом внимание привлекало огромное по сравнению с размерами Эйба панно. По темно-синему небу, украшенному серебряными звездами, летел Ти Джей в своем красно-золотом обличье, только глаза и реактор светились пронзительно-голубым. Панно было сделано из конфетной фольги, и Эйб как раз трудился над нижним левым углом, где не хватало участка неба и нескольких звезд. Сосредоточенно шурша очередным фантиком, он строго цумкнул на Стива и вернулся к работе. 

— Ты прав, малыш, — ответил Стив и отправился на кухню готовить лазанью. Это было одно из немногих блюд, которые ему хорошо удавались, бог знает, почему. К счастью, Тони обожал лазанью, и потому порадовать его было легко. Стив накрыл стол белой скатертью, зажег свечи, а красную бархатную коробочку положил прямо в центр. К черту сюрпризы и недомолвки, они пока не приносили им ничего хорошего.

Тони явился в классической белой рубашке и черных брюках с одинокой алой розой в руках. Оглядел натюрморт, посмотрел на Стива, достал из кармана синюю коробочку — близнеца красной, и молча положил рядом. Стив не знал, плакать или смеяться — внутри бурлила гремучая смесь эмоций, грозившая грандиозным взрывом.

— Я давно хотел…

— Я несколько раз пытался…

Заговорили они одновременно и так же одновременно замолчали. Первым отмер Стив: он шагнул к Тони и крепко его обнял.

— Если я правильно понял твой вопрос, то ответ — «да», Тони.

— Ты еще не видел кольцо, — пробормотал Тони Стиву в плечо. — Может, тебе не понравится, там нет бриллиантов.

— Даже если оно свернуто из конфетного фантика, оно мне понравится, — ответил Стив. — Мое, знаешь, тоже не похоже на перстень эльфийского короля. Дело ведь не в кольце. Я очень хочу быть вместе в горе и в радости и постараюсь сделать так, чтобы радости было намного больше, чем горя. Думал, ты догадался о моих планах и не знал, как бы мне аккуратно отказать…

— Тебя сдал Ти Джей. Съел наброски твоей пламенной речи. Он там спаял что-то вроде серебряного сердца с яйцом посередине и теперь нервно цумкает перед зеркалом. Кстати, ты нашел Эйба?

— Нашел. И конфеты нашел. Конфеты, кстати, оказались отходами производства. Этот творец создал эпичнейшее полотно «Полет героя», ты упадешь, когда увидишь.

— Сейчас я бы хотел увидеть свое кольцо, — потребовал Тони. — У меня тут помолвка или конкурс детского творчества?

Стив опустился на одно колено и протянул Тони простой ободок из белого золота. 

— Тони, ты станешь моим мужем?

— Разумеется. — Глаза у Тони подозрительно блестели, но улыбался он широко и счастливо. - Я ведь почти решился — помнишь, когда нам пришлось лететь в Нью Джерси прямо из ресторана? А после все время что-то мешало: пожар, Фьюри, та странная женщина — поневоле начнешь верить в судьбу или подозревать магию. Так что быстро надень на меня кольцо, пока еще чего-нибудь не случилось, а потом, так уж и быть, я дам тебе примерить твое. И будем праздновать.

Наверху в студии Стива Эйб и Ти Джей лежали в обнимку в гнезде из шоколада, у которого был слегка объеден край — спускаться к ужину сегодня было бесполезно.


End file.
